1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a junction box mounted on a vehicle, and particularly to a junction box which includes a side cover attached to a body case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A junction box mounted on a vehicle has various structures depending on the type of the vehicle, but usually has structures including, for example, a box body in which electronic components are mounted (body case), an upper cover which covers the upper part of the box body, a lower cover which covers the lower part of the box body, and a side cover which is attached to a side face of the box body (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-154412 and JP-A-2004-236449).
Inside the box body, a component mounting portion where various electronic components such as a large number of fuses or relays are mounted, an electric distribution portion which is connected to power source lines from an external battery or electric wires that are connected to other devices, and internal circuits such as a bus bar or the like which connects the component mounting portion and the electric distribution portion are provided. The electric distribution portion is provided with bolts or the like which are connected to the bus bar.
The side cover has connection terminals such as bus bars that are connected to the power source lines from the battery and the electric wires that are connected to other devices, and a case such as a terminal cover which accommodates these connection terminals, and while the power source lines and the electric wires are extended from the case, the connection terminals are connected to the electric distribution portion of the box body. The side cover is attached when the case of the side cover is locked onto the side face of the box body, and the upper cover is attached by covering the upper edges of the case. Since the upper cover covers the upper edges of the case in this way, it can be prevented that water leaks inside the side cover.